1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to electronic devices, and in particular, to supporting portable authenticators on electronic devices.
2. Description of the State of the Art
In a corporate environment, employees are provided with access to office supplies and equipment to be used in performing job functions. Standard equipment in a modern workplace includes at least a personal computer (PC), and often also includes a wireless mobile communication device and other types of electronic devices. Fixed electronic devices such as desktop PCs are typically both physically secured at a corporate office and “logically” secured in accordance with an access control scheme. Although mobile electronic devices (“mobile devices”), by their nature, are much more difficult to physically secure, access control schemes based on security passwords, passphrases, or access codes, for example, are often used to logically secure such devices.
Portable authenticators, such as smart cards, are becoming common in environments where a higher degree of security is desired. Smart cards are used to store, and possibly also process, information. Smart cards and other portable authenticators which store information enable enhanced access control schemes based on two-factor authentication, in which a first authentication factor is something a user knows, such as a security password, and a second authentication factor is something the user has (the smart card). Where a cryptographic key is stored on a smart card or authenticator, reliable key distribution for secure communications and data storage functions is also enabled. Storing a private or secret cryptographic key on a smart card enhances the security of the key in that the key need not be retrieved directly from a source. Further applications of smart card technology will be apparent to those skilled in the art to which the present application pertains.
In order to extend similar levels of security and functionality to mobile devices, systems and method of supporting portable authenticators, such as smart cards, for such devices are needed.